gameofstabsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Regeländerungen
Erklärung Hier findet ihr alle Regeländerungen (aktuell oder zukünftig). Bei Fragen wendet euch doch direkt an mich. Versionsgeschichte 3.0 - Personae non gratae v3.0 :Veränderungen im Hausbogen *''9. Figurenliste'' und 11. Sekundärcharaktere verschwinden und werdne ersetzt durch 9. Hof (Zum Hof findet ihr weiter unten detailliertere Informationen) *Sekundärcharaktere werden nicht länger vom Spieler gesteuert sondern vom Spielleiter *Der Spieler bzw. das NSC-Haus spielt nur noch den Primärcharakter und trifft für ihn Entscheidungen :Veränderungen bei "2. Stand" *Neuer Eintrag: Hofgröße (Kostet 2 Einfluss; Siehe auch 9. Hof) :Veränderungen bei "9. Hof" *Der Hof repräsentiert nun die gesamte Gefolgschaft auf den eigenen Ländereien *Jeder Hof hat eine Obergrenze was die maximale Anzahl an Figuren betrifft die am Hof sind und wichtige Rollen einnehmen können **Die Hofzahl hängt vom aktuellen Stand ab *Jeder Hof hat, in Abhängigkeit des Standes, eine Anzahl wichtiger Rollen **Kämmerer hat jeder, Hofkanzler ab Adelshaus, Waffenmeister ab Adelshaus, klein, Schatzmeister ab Adelshaus, Meister der Intrigen ab Adelshaus, klein **Die Figuren können bestimmte Hausaktionen ausführen *Jeder Hof hat, in Abhängigkeit des Standes, eine Anzahl an Kommandanten und Helden *Jeder Hof hat, in Abhängigkeit des Standes, eine Anzahl Sonderrollen die zu Verteilen sind **Wichtige Regel: Ein Leibwächter darf weder Waffenmeister noch Kommandant sein **Sonderrollen haben selten Spielrelevante Auswirkungen, sondern dienen primär dem Rollenspiel 2.0 – Eintausend Soldaten v2.1 Kleine Veränderungen im Bereich Basisslots & Landgüter *Destille gibt jetzt RGB Vermögen +1 *Mühle gibt jetzt RGB Bevölkerung +1 v2.0 Version 2.0 enthält große Veränderungen in fast allen Bereichen weshalb eine Neuerstellung in den jeweiligen Bereichen von Nöten ist. Zusammenfassend kann man sagen dass jeder über mehr Truppen und Land verfügt als früher (mit Ausnahmen). Neuer Inhalt Folgende Regionen wurden hinzugefügt *Freie Städte Folgende Einflusspunkte wurden hinzugefügt *Landadel, Adelshaus (Klein), Adelshaus, Adelshaus (groß), Königshaus *Handelshaus und Handelsprinz *Gebirgsstamm *Söldnerkompanie und Orden *Allianzen, Ritter, Ehrentitel und Thron können mit Einfluss gekauft werden Folgende Gebäude wurden hinzugefügt *Festung mit 2 Upgrades *Burg mit 3 Upgrades *Palast mit 2 Upgrades *Ruine als Verteidigungsgebäude Folgende Einheitenkategorien wurden hinzugefügt *Belagerungstruppen, Fußtruppen, Kavallerie, Plünderer, Söldner, Schiffe, Kriegsschiffe Veränderungen NSC Figuren *Ab sofort darf jedes NSC Haus nur einen Primärcharakter besitzen (es ist weiterhin möglich später einen zweiten hinzuzubekommen) *Wer bereits zwei Primärcharaktere hat muss einen davon zu einem Sekundärcharakter degradieren (erhält aber dadurch einen weiteren Sekundärcharakter) Bevölkerung *Bevölkerung wird nicht länger in einen direkten Hausglückswert umgewandelt *Dorf, kl. Stadt, gr. Stadt, kl. Großstadt, gr. Großstadt werden ab sofort über Bevölkerung gekauft *Namensänderung: Fischerei → Fischer *Namensänderung: Landwirtschaft → Bauern *Bauern, Bienenhaus, Fischer, Holzfäller, Kräuterfelder, Textillandwirtschaft und Tierfarm werden jetzt mit Bevölkerung gekauft (Die Upgrades werden weiterhin mit Vermögen bezahlt) *Dörfer und Städte haben Siedlungsslots die mit Siedlungsgebäuden gefüllt werden können *Kleine Stadt und Große Stadt geben jetzt einen Hausglücksmalus von -1 *Kleine Großstadt und Große Großstadt geben jetzt einen Hausglücksmalus von -2 Einfluss *Kinder werden nicht mehr mit Einfluss gekauft sonder man hat die freie Wahl *Der Status des Hauses leitet sich nicht länger vom Einflusswert ab sondern wird gekauft Land *Domänen kosten jetzt immer 10 Land und man erhält direkt 3 dafür *Domänen haben jetzt Slots in die Gebäude gesetzt werden *Merkmale kosten nur noch selten Landpunkte Macht *Truppen werden jetzt in 10er Schritten gekauf welche in einzelne Kategorien investiert werden (Belagerungstruppen, Fußtruppen, Kavallerie, Plünderer, Schiffe, Kriegsschiffe) *Investierte Machtpunkte gewähren einem ein Truppenlimit und keine Truppen mehr direkt. Diese müssen jetzt ausgehoben werden *Ausgehobene Militäreinheiten geben einen Hausglücksmalus es sei denn sie sind in Verteidigungs- oder Bevölkerungsgebäuden stationiert (Ausnahme sind Plünderer) Recht *Bleibt weiterhin ein passiver Wert der in Hausglück umgewandelt wird, aber einen höheren Bonus im oberen Bereich gibt Vermögen *Einige Gebäude werden jetzt mit Bevölkerung bezahlt *Es gibt mehr Ausrüstungsverbesserungen für Einheiten *Belagerungsgeräte können jetzt mit Vermögen gekauft werden *Folgende Gebäude erhalten einen neuen Effekt: **♦ Feste (Kampfkultur): Kostenreduzierung 1: Fußtruppen **♦ Militärakademie (Ausbilder): Kostenreduzierung 1: Fußtruppen **♦ Holzverarbeitung (Schiffswerft): Kostenreduzierung 1: Schiffe & Kriegsschiffe **♦ Schiffsbauer: Kostenreduzierung 1: Schiffe & Kriegsschiffe **♦ Köhler (Teermacher):Kostenreduzierung 1: Schiffe & Kriegsschiffe **♦ Ingenieure (Ingenieurskommandant): Kostenreduzierung 1: Belagerungstruppen **♦ Pferdehaltung (Kriegspferde): Kostenreduzierung 1: Kavallerie **♦ Turnierplatz (Wettstreitkultur): Kostenreduzierung 1: Kavallerie; Einflussbonus (Turnier) +2 **♦ Waffenmeister: Pro investiertem Vermögenspunkt dürfen 2 Ausrüstungsteile verbessert werden **♦ Waffenmeister (Kommandant): Kostenreduzierung 1: Eine Einheit nach Wahl (Außer Schiffe & Kriegsschiffe) **♦ Hundezwinger (Jagdhunde): Vermögen 1: Überleben (Spuren lesen) +2B; Wahrnehmung (Aufmerksamkeit) +2B **♦ Pelzhandel (Fallensteller): X **♦ Straßengang: gewährt jetzt 100 Verbrecher **♦ Straßengang (Verbrecher bereit): X **♦ Abtei (Bruderschaft): gewährt jetzt 100 Kreuzzügler **♦ Spielhaus (Kampfarena): gewährt jetzt 100 Arenakämpfer Verteidigung *kleine Burg, Burg und große Burg wurden entfernt *Turm kann jetzt in Festung oder Halle aufgewertet werden *Halle kann jetzt in Burg, oder Palast aufgewertet werden *Verteidigungsgebäude haben jetzt Luxusslots die mit Luxusgebäuden gefüllt werden können *Dörfer und Städte können ein Verteidigungsgebäude beinhalten das keinen Slot verbraucht 1.0 – Grundregeln v1.5 Maester Hausglückswert von +3 auf +1 gesenkt. Dies gilt ab sofort und auch für den zweiten Spielmonat. v1.4 Götterhain Hausglückswert wird geändert von 2W6-6 zu 1W6-3 um die reduzierten Hausglückswerte zu berücksichtigen. v1.3 Wald, leicht als Verfügbares Terrain für die Eiseninseln freigeschaltet um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben viele Schiffe zu besitzen. v1.2 Voraussetzungen für Landgüter: Pferdehaltung geändert. Grasland ist keine Voraussetzung mehr um Dornischen Häusern die Möglichkeit zu geben Pferde zu züchten. v1.1 Regeln aus Out of Strife, Prosperity hinzufefügt v1.0 Regeln aus den SIFRP-Werken Aktuell werden folgende Regeln berücksichtigt: *'Lied von Eis und Feuer: Grundregelwerk' *'Out of Strife, Prosperity' *'House and Lands: Bran the Builder' Kategorie:Regeln